knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobal Civil War
*Anti-Knights faction *Tobal Union *Local sympathizers | combatant3 = New Alliance / Alternative League *Pro-Knights faction *Knight Order *Cross Society *Tobal Union *Local sympathizers | commander1 = Bell | commander2 = Executive committee | commander3 = Dry Leonhard Leny | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = AE was taken out by AL shortly after the latter's entry into the conflict. Members of the Anti-Knights executive committee were either captured or committed suicide.}} }} The Tobal Civil War is an on-going, protracted domestic conflict between humans in Tobal. The war is being fought between the Tobal Union planetary government, and the revolutionary group Tobal Independence Committee. The former was forcibly turned into a puppet administration, while the latter aims to restore true independence and self-determination by liberating Tobal from foreign rule. The conflict started immediately after the Third Battle of Tobal when the AE initiated a military and political takeover of a weakened TU. Escalation occurred with the arrival of a New Alliance fleet under the premise of humanitarian intervention. Thereafter, Supreme Commander Dry Leonhard announced the establishment of the Alternative League in Tobal. The Tobal Civil War was the first conflict that AL entered into. Despite promises of liberation, they suppressed domestic pro-independence leaders while continuing occupation policies under martial law, much like the AE beforehand. Thus, the Tobal Civil War is locally known as the Rebellion or the Resistance War, especially to anti-AL supporters. The Tobal Civil War appears at the epilogue scene of Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. It can be described as a proxy or side front of the Unification War. Background After the Third Battle of Tobal, the Tobal Union was severely weakened to the point that it could offer no resistance to its takeover by the AE Anti-Knights faction. With the TU's military strength crippled and reduced to non-existence, President Robert Nelson was forced to betray his own ideals and cooperate with their foreign allies-turned-enemies to save his planet and people. With Nelson's consent, AE deployed its vast reserve forces to effectively implement an occupation. In exchange for cooperation, relief assistance and aid were delivered to Tobal's survivors. Infrastructure was also repaired but at the cost of turning Tobal into a strategic defense point for AE. AE was preparing for an expected war against the New Alliance who was threatening to take away AE's position as humanity's unified universal government. New Alliance had already made it clear that they are consolidating power for such purpose and has since encroached on the traditional functions of AE. New Alliance also began poaching member-states and have targeted other human worlds who would not join their side. A new great war for human supremacy is brewing between AE and New Alliance; unfortunately, Tobal, now an AE bastion, just made itself involved in the upcoming conflict. Tobal Independence Committee The Tobal Independence Committee (TIC) is an organized, revolutionary group created in response to the deteriorating sovereignty of Tobal. TIC aims to restore independence and self-determination in Tobal through military and political means. Its primary objective is to to liberate the planet by expelling all foreign presence and influences which was modeled after Robert Nelson's nationalistic ideals. Key to achieving this goal is the necessity to reclaim control of the Tobal Union government which has since been a puppet of AE (initially) and Alternative League (currently). TIC is the main opposition faction against AL in Tobal. In turn, AL and its allies, including the TU puppet regime, recognize TIC as a terrorist organization. The TIC was founded by Bell, the former XO of TU President Robert Nelson. Bell then called on the Raven Unit and the rest of the TU Military to withdrew their allegiance from the corrupted TU government which had been supplanted by a pro-AE administration from the Anti-Knights faction. Together with those who answered her call, Bell launched an unsuccessful coup d'état that triggered the present civil war. She then formed an organizational structure that is largely implemented through paramilitary command in order to formalize rebellion and coordinate with other pro-independence, opposition groups. The TIC is composed of dissident elements of the TU puppet government. A huge majority of them came from the original Nelson administration along with their sympathizers. The TIC mostly enjoys support from the local civilian populace and rides on nostalgia from the strong, independent rule of Tobal before the Third Battle. Despite being the inspiration for the TIC, Robert Nelson is not a member nor did he actually participated in the Tobal Civil War. His nationalistic ideals from the time of the TU revolution which successfully unified Tobal are used to stoke domestic support for TIC. The same ideals serve as the guiding principles of TIC's rebellion and other pro-Tobal independence, opposition movements (even if not affiliated with TIC). Timeline Initial rebellion The AE Anti-Knights faction seized Tobal and its planetary government by revealing its forces that were hidden behind Vine throughout the recent battle. AE decided to opt out since they wanted to "ascertain" whether TU, as an "ally", could prove itself capable of handling a beast invasion by itself. The real reason however is that AE lost their courage once the garrisoned forces, meant to protect Tobal, were wiped out in mere hours during the battle. Committing more troops would just be disastrous and serve to further weaken what strength remains. Against expectations, TU eventually managed to emerge victorious after expending its entire resources - from the depleted civilian population to the very health of the planet itself - but not without the unofficial assistance of the Knights who were suppressed during the Nelson administration. Despite the fact that the AE did not offer any significant contribution to the war effort, they extolled the "heroic" participation of Tinie/Abel Pierce's forces as the critical blow leading to victory. Virtually unopposed, AE then landed their troops on the surface and imposed an orbital blockade. This was effectively interpreted as an occupation which led to internal strife but the war-weary survivors can no longer afford to resist. Sentiments of exploitation and abandonment were satiated, to some degree, by AE's reconstruction and rehabilitation efforts. Still, there were grievances being publicly aired; the signs of unrest were already present. Much of the complaints were coming from individual members of the Nelson administration and TU military who were strong-armed to cooperate and had been replaced from their roles by AE personnel and counterpart entities. While Nelson was mum on issues pertaining to gross violations to Tobal's sovereignty, his XO, Bell, was completely the opposite. Frustrated by Nelson's despondence, Bell soon rallied public support for an outcry on AE's control of TU and the disappearance of their independence which had been central to Tobal's revolutionary unification a year before. She soon led a coup d'état by TU loyalists inspired by Nelson's nationalistic values and intent on liberating Tobal. The loyalists then formed the Tobal Independence Committee which sparked various pro-independence, opposition movements. This act officially started the Tobal Civil War. At the same time as the coup d'état, a depressed Robert Nelson, retaining TU Presidency but only as a nominal figurehead, committed suicide. He died with his family all dead before him, his ideals broken, and the independent TU that he had strove for now reduced into a mere puppet of foreign governments. Ironically, Nelson created TU to be the protector of a Tobal where his family can live in peace but now the TU became his own monster - a contrapasso that Nelson acknowledged to be his just punishment for the sins of the past. AL intervention While AE was busy maintaining order through military law, the Cross Society secretly arrived in Tobal to prepare for New Alliance's planned intervention/invasion. Leny spearheaded the infiltration and was able to take down several strategic bases and outposts as disguised TIC rebels. Nelson then remarked that Tobal would become a battlefield between AE and the Knights, afterwards the victor would put Tobal to vassalage and exploit it again just like in the past. Amidst the coup d'état and Cross Society's covert attacks, New Alliance was able to deploy a huge force undetected. Supreme Commander Dry Leonhard announced that the New Alliance would be launching a "humanitarian" intervention in the Tobal Civil War at the behest of concerned member-states and planetary governments. The true objective however was the suppression of the AE Anti-Knights faction, whose Executive Committee have taken shelter in their new HQ, and the capture of Tobal. The intervention would serve as an intimidating power projection as well as show the capabilities of New Alliance to govern. New Alliance deployed its latest warships which were armed with the Python System. These ships were able to neutralize AE's fleet single-handed. New Alliance troops then landed on the planet surface and began hunting down the Anti-Knights faction while simultaneously quelling resistance. With the successful quelling of AE presence, Dry then announced the transition of New Alliance into the Alternative League which would undertake overall leadership of humanity in lieu of AE. The Unification War then formally started. Continued insurgency The Alternative League extinguished all of AE's traces from Tobal and removed their puppet administration. However, they did not delegate local leaders nor did they recognized the TIC as a political ally. The Tobal Union continued being a puppet government under an AL administration. As such, rebellion still persisted against the new foreign overlords as the root causes of the Tobal Civil War remain unsolved. Relentless fighting laid waste on every settlement in Tobal. The reconstruction that was done under AE-TU were all destroyed. The fighting also disrupted economic activities which, in effect, made Tobal impoverished and its people destitute. AL-Knight Order (Temporal Order) made Tobal into a practical field exercise mission for Knight trainees to gain experience on urban warfare and human-vs-human engagements as opposed to anti-beast encounters. The primary purpose of Knights as dedicated warriors against Beasts are now slowly being replaced due to increased roles in warfare between human factions. The planet greatly subsists on foreign aid. Fraught with issues on every possible aspect, mass underground emigration to other human worlds occur despite strict border controls. The desperate emigrants flee in hopes of prospective refugee opportunities and a better life elsewhere. Oppression and exploitation are very evident in the lawless scenes of Tobal. Gallery Quotes References Category:Event Records